


Of All The Cantinas In The Universe

by SerStolas



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Life day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: The Alliance is celebrating Life Day, and Corso Riggs finds himself drinking alone in the cantina on Odessen...Takes Place somewhere between SWTOR:KOTFE and KOTETGiftFic for fantastic @kickassfanfic on Tumblr as part of the SWWA Exchange :).  I hope you enjoy @kickassfanfic!





	Of All The Cantinas In The Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickassfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kickassfanfic).



> Star Wars belongs to Disney/LucasArts. SWTOR belongs to Bioware

The normal background cantina music had been replaced with something more festive for Life Day, and there was silver tinsel hanging from the walls and the bar. Someone had tried to spruce the place up for the holiday in between all of the chaos of the past few months. It wasn't the worse way to be spending Life Day, really, though typically the holiday was spent with friends, loved ones, or family.

It had been a long time since Corso Riggs had experienced a traditional Life Day. Back when he'd been traveling with the Captain, he'd spent the holiday usually like this, in cantinas, or on the ship. The Captain had always been an amiable sort, and he'd honestly liked the man. When the man had vanished during the war with the Eternal Empire, he'd honestly mourned his friend's company. Life went on though, and Corso had made a name for himself helping refugees and others affected by the war.

The Captain had always joked that Corso had too big a heart.

He remembered one of the last Life Days he'd had at home on Ord Mantell. There'd been new boots and a jacket, fresh fruit, and a few other small gifts from his parents. They'd had roasted meat and tubers and generally just enjoyed a day off from hard labor. He and his fiancee of the time had walked out together, quietly planning their wedding for the following spring. Then the separatists had come..

Corso took another sip of ale, putting that memory from his mind. He'd spent years mourning his family, and while he would reflect on them today, he had no intention of becoming maudlin.

There was a rousing game of sabacc going on at one table between Gault and Lana. Hylo Visz was sitting beside Gault, watching the game and drinking, and looking rather amused at Gault's confidence. The Sith had lost more than one game to Gault, but she seemed particularly determined to beat him eventually. Theron Shan leaned lightly on Lana's shoulder, his expression giving away nothing. The spy had the best poker face Corso had ever seen.

The Alliance Commander, a Mando with looks that, while Corso found attractive, he'd never comment on with her husband and fellow Mando, Torian Cadera, at her side, was off somewhere celebrating in whatever way Mandalorians did.

That left several others, an odd smattering of people, here in the cantina to celebrate Life Day. There definitely weren't many families here, so friends were the next best thing.

“Hey Corso, why are you drinking alone?” Koth Vortena's voice broke into Corso's thoughts, and the man slid into the booth across from Corso, passing another Rodian ale across the table.

“Well I didn't really feel like playing Sabacc,” Corso replied. “Though it is kind of interesting to watch the Lady Sith lose to Gault.”

Koth chuckled and glanced over his shoulder at the other table. “Yeah. It's certainly one way to spend Life Day. I hear the mess hall is cooking up something special for tonight though. Maybe we'll actually be able to recognize the kind of meat it's made up of.”

“As long as it isn't ronto,” Corso said. “Meat's always too tough to chew.”

“Here's to that,” Koth agreed, raising his mug. “So what do you say to drinking with friends for Life Day?”

“That's an idea I can get behind,” Corso replied. He grinned at the other man. Koth was a man he could respect, and one he could relate to. The other man had defected from the Zakuul military as a result of their cruelty towards civilians, and then spent his life trying to make things right.

The two men had a lot in common.

They were on their third mug of ale by the time that Vette wandered into the cantina. Corso figured she'd probably spent part of the day fiddling with something. Vette was handy with mechanical items, and he had half a mind to ask her to look at his ship and see if there was anything she could recommend. While the Twi'lek had informed him she'd once worked for the Sith, she seemed more of a free agent now. 

Vette slid into the booth beside Corso without asking and stole his mug from him, taking a sip of his ale before making a slight face and elbowing him lightly. “You couldn't actually drink anything today that actually tastes good? It is Life Day after all.”

“I didn't expect you to steal any of my ale,” he replied. He slid out the other side of the booth. “But I'l go get you a, what was it you liked, an Alderaan Sunrise?|

“That's the one,” Vette grinned at him.

Corso smiled fondly at the blue Twi'lek. Vette had, over the past few months since he'd started running supplies for the Alliance, not so subtly flirted with him a few times. There was, he reflected, a certain edge to her, and occasional willingness to do more dirty work than he was, but she had a good sense of humor and a clever mind.

But Corso was also a gentleman, and he would never, ever take advantage of a woman, not that Vette would let him anyway. He'd seen her reaction to a smuggler who got to handsy. The man had a long scar along his cheek now. 

Corso was interested in Vette and wanted to court her properly. He thought idly of the necklace, carefully wrapped in a soft cloth bag, in the inner pocket of his jacket.

Well it was life day, why not give it to her now, he thought as he got her drink from the cantina keeper.

Crossing the room back to the table where Vette and Koth sat, talking about the Gravestone (it really was Koth's favorite subject), he set the fruity drink in front of Vette. The drink went from blue at the bottom to orange at the top, in some mixture of alcohol Corso wasn't entirely sure he could follow.

“Thanks,” Vette chirped as Corso settled next to him. As she arranged herself so that his arm was around her shoulder, he couldn't help but smile.

He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket with his free hand and pulled out the small, soft cloth bag and handed it to her. 

“Happy Life Day, Vette,” he said, suddenly feeling a little bashful. “I hope you like it.”

Vette tilted her head curiously at him and carefully untied the bag, emptying the small silver necklace with lovely topaz teardrop shaped gem that would hang two inches below Vette's neck. A gentle flush suffused her own features as she glanced at Corso, then she covered it with a large smile as Koth smirked across the table at both of them.

“Fasten it for me?” she asked Corso.

Corso carefully fastened the chain around her neck, fingers shaking ever so slightly.

And when Vette leaned up and brushed her lips gently against his cheek, Corso decided that this was perhaps the best Life Day he'd had in a long time.


End file.
